


Once Upon A December

by thehornsofmischief



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehornsofmischief/pseuds/thehornsofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The land is in ruin. Many years ago, monsters took over the kingdom and overthrew the Ramseys, taking humans into capture and forcing them to be their slaves in manual labour. Gavin stumbles upon the human rebel force hiding underneath the ruins of the palace, where he discovers that he is the lost prince, and he is the only one who can help humanity find their hope again.</p><p>[Based off the movie Anastasia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Gavin!"_

_The window next to Michael shattered into a thousand pieces. He covered his face and shouted again._

_"Gavin! Come on!"_

_The boy's eyes desperately scanned the messy room, but he was nowhere to be seen. Another window smashed. Michael heard a maid scream from down the corridor._

_"Micool!"_

_Gavin's voice came from the furthest corner of the room. Michael hurried over, sliding onto the floor to help the boy get out from under one of the large curtains that had fallen. Glass cut into his skin but the adrenaline didn't let him feel it._

_"Are you okay?" Michael asked when Gavin resurfaced, his face filled with worry. Gavin smiled and nodded. "Okay, come on, we have to get out!"_

_Michael pulled them both up, stopping for a moment. They both looked out of the large windows facing the courtyard._

_Hundreds of creatures flooded the palace grounds, skeletons shooting down their men, spiders racing for the palace itself, creepers blowing down the defences, endermen picking soldiers off like daises. Gavin squeezed Michael's hand, a cold shiver of terror running through him. Another explosion nearby._

_"Michael! Gavin!"_

_The boys turned around to see Geoff burst through the doors._

_"Quickly, they're coming!" He shouted, running forward. He hastily picked Gavin up and took Michael's hand._

_They heard the moans of zombies close by and the sound of breaking wood._

_Jack and Griffon ran into the room, Millie wrapped around her mother, crying loudly._

_"Your Majesty, the front rooms are completely overrun! There's no way out!" Jack shouted, quickly barring the double doors with the furniture._

_Gavin clung to Geoff, his eyes fixed on the murder outside. He seemed to hide behind his cloak as he shrank into Geoff. Griffon and her husband shared a look that said more than a thousand words. Michael had never seen them so scared._

_Another explosion. The smell of gunpowder clung to the air, the acrid taste making Michael want to cough. He raised his hand to cover his mouth._

_"What do we do?" Griffon asked, her voice quiet as she gently stroked her daughter's hair._

_A sound from the corner of the room made them jump. Geoff and Jack pulled out their swords, taking up a fighting stance. Michael looked over and sighed with relief when he saw it was only Barbara._

_"Come on, through the servant's passage!" She shouted over the chaos outside. Her maid's outfit was askew and covered in dirt, a smudge of something dark red on her sleeve._

_Before Michael could ask if she was okay, Geoff was pulling him away and down a narrow corridor. They ran through the dark, sounds of struggle coming through the walls around them. Millie let out a heart-breaking sob._

_Barbara ran infront of them, her blonde hair falling out of its bun._

_"Not far now, Your Majesty!"_

_Michael flinched at a scream from a room they ran past._

_"Where are we going?" Geoff asked. Michael looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes, glinting from the strips of candlelight coming through peek-holes in the walls._

_"The opening in the gardens. They haven't reached there yet!"_

_They turned a corner and fled down a flight of stairs. Behind him, he heard the tell-tale rattle of bones and the thud of an arrow hitting a wall. Michael felt Geoff speed up and heard Jack's sword unsheathing._

_"Quickly! We're nearly there!"_

_The boy looked up at Gavin, who was watching him with frightened eyes._

_"It's okay, Gav." Michael said between breaths. Gavin said nothing, but kept eye contact with him as they ran through the semi-dark._

_Suddenly, they stopped._

_"Are we here?"_

_"Yes, Your Majesty." Barbara panted. Michael looked behind her to see a wooden door, her hands laid on the wood barring it._

_Geoff set Gavin down next to Michael. The blonde-haired boy immediately grabbed his best friend's hand as Geoff let go. He turned around and kneeled down infront of them._

_"Alright boys, you're gonna have to run. Follow your mom and Barbara, they'll take you to the docks."_

_They both nodded, Michael a little stronger than Gavin. Geoff pressed a kiss to each of their heads and stood back up. He unsheathed his sword and took a deep breath._

_"Go!"_

_The door opened, the harsh light of the moon momentarily blinding them._

_They all took off, their shoes crunching against the gravel. The gardens were always beautiful at night. They loved playing out here. But now, with the sounds of screams and explosions coming from their home, the dark trees scared Michael rather than comforted him._

_Jack heard the hiss of the spider first._

_"Geoff!" He shouted, charging at the creature with his diamond sword. Geoff ran to him, catching a second one before it could get behind Jack._

_Griffon's steps faltered at the sight of her husband fighting behind them._

_"Your Highness, we have to go!" Barbara said, her eyes scanning the garden walls. Griffon hesitated, her jaw tightening._

_Two other spiders came up out of the shadows and towards them._

_"Your Highness!"_

_Griffon's eyes watered as she turned around, grabbing Gavin's hand and starting to run. Michael squeezed his hand tighter as he saw a tear trickle down her cheek. Gavin looked at him, his bottom lip wobbling._

_They ran to the edge of the gardens, to where the ground turned to pebbles, to where the boys were never allowed to go before. Michael heard the waves crash ahead of them and swallowed._

_"Come on, nearly there!" Barbara took his hand, pulling him faster as the sound of hissing got closer._

_Their feet sank in the small rocks but they continued, the women heading towards a wooden building by the water. Michael glanced behind him and saw the glint of diamond armour as Geoff and Jack killed the spiders on their trail. Relief filled him when he saw they were unharmed, but he couldn't tell Griffon - all he could do was gulp more oxygen as he ran._

_They reached the wooden building just as the hissing of creepers could be heard from the gardens._

_Griffon set Millie down and she ran to Gavin, burying her little face in his chest. Michael pulled them both closer as the two women hauled the boats out from underneath their covers, dragging them out into the water._

_"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." Michael muttered, stroking Millie's hair. Gavin found his hand and held it tightly._

_"Michael! Come on!" Griffon shouted, pulling up her soaked skirts as she climbed into the boat. Him and Gavin pulled Millie with them as they ran, and Barbara helped them inside._

_Looking back, they saw Geoff and Jack run towards them, three creepers hot on their heels._

_"Geoff, hurry!" Griffon shouted, her voice breaking over the volume._

_Millie turned around, her cries rising. She pointed towards the beach._

_Geoff got to the boat first. He climbed in, pulling Jack up with him. The creepers were almost by the water when Millie pointed again, this time desperately tugging on Michael's sleeve._

_"What is it?" Michael asked, searching the pebbles with his eyes._

_Then he saw the faint colour of pink, and he knew she'd dropped her teddy bear._

_He leapt out of the boat, wading through the water as fast as he could._

_"Michael!"_

_"Michael, come back!"_

_He focused on his destination, his legs working furiously. The creepers were close now. He ran faster, hearing the hiss of a spider in the water._

_"Micool!" Gavin's scream made him stop for a moment._

_He saw the toy lying on the pebbles and darted forward, snatching it up. He turned around just in time to see Barbara kill the spider with a dagger, her shout of effort ringing through his ears._

_His eyes fixed on the boat, on his family's terrified faces , on Gavin's outstretched hand. Michael managed to run three steps before the hissing got loud._

_The explosion blasted him sideward, his head smashing onto the rocks. The toy tumbled out of his hands as his body went limp. His skin burned all over and his lungs felt like they were being squeezed into a tiny air tight bag. His mind started to fade out, the pain taking over, ice cold fear ringing through his mind._

_"Micool!"_

_As the world started to blur away, he saw Gavin clamber out of the boat, and he heard the screams of his family start to fade away._

_He squinted, but he couldn't see them anymore - they were too far away. They were leaving without him._

_Michael heard a hiss, and his vision turned pitch black._


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin loved dawn.

He didn't exactly know why - maybe it was the fresh air, maybe it was the chorus of birds singing in the sunlight, maybe it was that sense of déjà vu that he got whenever the sun climbed up over the horizon.

He got up and put on his day clothes, slowly making his bed. It would be his last day on the farm today. As much as he hated living on this pokey little island in the middle of nowhere, he would miss Burnie and Ashley very much.

Gavin looked out of his bedroom window and surveyed the land.

It had been a cold night - snow and ice was spread all over the farm as far as he could see. Thankfully, that meant he wouldn't have much work to do today. Through the thicket of trees by the front of the house, he saw two zombies disappear underground, escaping the sun. He clenched his jaw and headed downstairs. They weren't meant to have come last night.

 

His boots thudded loudly as he walked down to the front room, his face hard. Burnie was down there. Ashley was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning, Gav."

"Good morning, Burnie."

There was a moment of tense silence as Burnie took in Gavin's crossed arms and facial expression. Sighing, he took off his glasses and sat down on a chair, rubbing his eyes.

"Gav, don't do this."

"Why were they here?"

"It's fine, Gavin, stay out of it."

"No, I won't!" Gavin said, his voice level rising. He took a step closer. "I'm not a bloody kid anymore, Burnie!"

"There's nothing for you to worry -"

"There obviously is!" Gavin shouted, throwing out his hand in a wide motion. Burnie gritted his teeth and put his glasses back on. He stayed silent for so long that Gavin almost gave up.

Then he said, "We were short on produce last season."

The silence was heavy. Gavin felt the chill of the winter wind come in through the gap in the bottom of the door, and he made a mental note to get more fire wood.

"Did you explain to them that it was a bad harvest?" He asked. Burnie gave him his trademark bitch face.

"No, I just sat here like an idiot. Ofcourse I did!"

Gavin sighed with frustration. Burnie got up and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know they never listen."

"I know." Gavin muttered, looking down at his boots. Burnie frowned, pulling him into a hug. He hated that he had to put Gavin through this. He hated the whole system, but he couldn't do anything about it. As a farm, they had to 'donate' all of their food to the government. They were only allowed the bare essentials to survive.

They pulled away, Burnie smiling slightly.

"Go on, get out. Go help Ashley."

"Fine." Gavin snorted, walking to the door.

"She's down -"

"By the stables, I know." Gavin waved a hand behind his back dismissively as he walked out, bracing himself against the cold.

Burnie watched the door close, the smile falling from his face. He would miss the little guy.

 

*

 

Gavin opened the door to the stables, smiling widely when he saw Ashley fussing over her horse.

"No favouritism, huh?" He asked, laughing as she turned around and gave him the finger. She fed the mare another apple as Gavin walked over to her.

"So...Burnie told me what happened."

Ashley paused, giving the horse another pat before picking up the mess bucket at her feet.

"I see." She said. She started walking outside and Gavin followed her, his steps light.

"I've got an idea."

"That's rare. Let me hear it." As Ashley emptied the bucket out, Gavin gave the back of her head a shocked look.

"Oh come on, I'm full of bright ideas!"

"Sure." Ashley smirked and went back inside, Gavin following her like a puppy.

"So anyway, I was thinking since those bloody plebs are putting pressure on you, I could stay here and help with the farm!" Gavin grinned. He watched as she stopped, straightening up. She slowly turned around, her face unreadable.

"Gav, we've talked about this. You have no choice."

"But that's so unfair!"

"I don't want to hear it - we have no choice." Ashley held up a hand, ignoring the way he stomped his foot on the ground like a child.

"But you need the help!"

"They don't care about that. They care about having workers for the mines."

"They can piss off!" Gavin shouted. Ashley stood her ground, her face like stone.

"Gavin, there's nothing we can do." Her voice was quiet but resolute.

Gavin groaned, starting to pace up and down.

He hated them. He couldn't stand them. They were going to tear him away from his family and then kill them all, just like they did with all of the humans who didn't comply. He gritted his teeth and turned back round to face Ashley.

"What if I got you some bone meal?"

"Gavin don't -"

"Look, the Shawcross' have been dealing it for ages!" He smiled as Ashley shook her head. Stepping closer, he put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"It's against the law."

"Who gives a toss about the law? The least I can do is look after you the way you've looked after me."

They stood in silence as the weight of his sentence settled down on them.

 

Burnie and Ashley had been the ones that had found little Gavin washed up on the shore of this island. They'd nursed him back to full health and given him a home. Gavin may have forgotten who his real parents were, but he doubted that they could have done a better job; this family had laid down their lives to protect him, even when he was just a stranger.

Ashley sighed, her face turning soft as she pulled Gavin in for a hug.

"Go today. Take the boat back to the mainland - stay away from the rail route."

"But what about you and Burnie?"

"We'll say you ran away during the night." They pulled apart. Ashley couldn't help but smile at the spark that lit up Gavin's eyes. "Go pack up your stuff - I'll get the boat out."

"Thank you so much!"

He squeezed her again then ran back to the house, the stable doors crashing shut after him. Taking a deep breath, Ashley ignored the tears stinging her eyes and started her jog to the shoreline.

 

Gavin bounded up the stairs, the smile never leaving his face as he packed clothes and changed into his hiking boots. He emptied out his wardrobe, only picking his thickest clothes for the cold journey he had ahead of him.

He wouldn't go to the mines. He was free to go wherever he wanted to.

Turning around his room, he saw all of his drawers empty, a few clothes scattered across the floor. His eyes caught a glimmer of green from under his bed. Gavin knelt down and retrieved the piece of clothing from the dusty floorboards.

Brushing the dirt off of it, he smiled gently, the cloak feeling extremely soft in his hands.

This was what he'd been wearing when he'd been washed up and separated from his family.

The cloak was fur-lined, creeper-skin stretched out on the outside to keep it waterproof. The clasp was gold (Burnie had said this many years ago), a cursive 'G' engraved onto it. Gavin ran his fingers over the letter like he had a million times.

He knew what he wanted to do with his freedom: he was going to find his family.

 

*

 

"So you're really doing this?" Burnie asked. He was tearing up, which was making Gavin even more emotional than he already was.

"Yeah. I'm gonna find them."

Ashley smiled, taking Burnie's hand. "Don't forget us, you jerk."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Gavin smiled, pulling them both in for a hug. Burnie held on a little tighter than Ashley, his tears dripping onto Gavin's cloak.

"Don't be such a sap, Burnie."

"Don't be such a dick, Gav."

They let go, laughing. Gavin took his steps backwards until his feet hit the water. He waved once and got into the boat, throwing his bag down as he got in. Turning back, he saw Ashley and Burnie wave to him. He waved back, feeling his throat close up and his eyes fill with tears.

"Thank you!" He shouted. "I'll come back!"

He saw Ashley envelope Burnie in a hug. The sight was comical considering how bigger he was than her. Gavin chuckled weakly as he pushed off with his oars. He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Before they disappeared completely, he turned around for one last time, trying to memorise his home. Ashley, Burnie, the farm, the rickety stables, the rolling hills, the woods by the house.

Sniffing, he turned back around. He felt the cloak hang around his shoulders, fitting perfectly now that he'd grown into it. It was a comfortable weight on his shoulders. Gavin smiled.

 _He was going to find his family_.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sure you don't want to come with?"

"I'm sure. I can handle the woods by myself until sunset."

Ray nodded, stocking himself with arrows as Michael strapped his armour on.

"We should be back by then. Just stay close to the camp."

"Dude." Michael turned to look at him as he sheathed his diamond sword. He raised his eyebrows. "I can handle it."

"No need to get so cocky, asshole." Ray sniggered and put his cloak on.

"Look who's talking." Michael smirked as the other man looked outraged.

"I'm being a role model by helping out right now, shut the fuck up!"

"Role model my ass."

They walked out of the room and out into the corridor, where the rest of their group bustled around with various jobs. Michael and Ray continued on, everyone giving them the space they needed to get through. It wasn't because of the weapons - God knows they'd seen enough war to last them two lifetimes. It was because of their rank in the group.

The rangers were the highest in command, only topped by Gus Sorola, the leader of the human rebel group. They were what remained of humanity after the creatures took control of the land. When the rebellion formed, the rangers took the place of the knights of the royal court, protecting and serving the people. In this case, the people were those that had risked their lives for their freedom. Michael felt privileged to be a part of this.

Now, as he walked through their dank living quarters, he felt the familiar hope building in his chest: the hope that they would reclaim what was rightfully theirs. Until then, he would do all he could to protect them.

Ray spotted Arryn, a fellow ranger, and hurried over after giving Michael a short goodbye.

 

Michael made his way up to the surface alone.

The higher he went, the less people there were. The last person he passed, Jeremy, gave him a short 'good luck' before bustling down the stairs and deeper into the passages.

Bracing himself, Michael opened the heavy door carefully, peering out into the dark room. He waited for a moment before determining it to be safe and walking out. He closed the door behind him and began his way out to the woods. But first, he had to go through the palace.

The old palace, that is. When the Ramseys had ruled, the place had been luxurious, giant paintings and rich tapestries hanging from every wall. Now it lay in ruin. Stains from explosions covered the walls, windows stood shattered, precious artefacts lay broken at his feet.

Shaking his head, Michael walked out of the king's old chambers and out through the mazes of rooms. He hurried; he didn't like how silent it was. The wind moaned eerily through the holes in the walls and sent shivers up his spine. And every time he passed that strange room on the third floor, the one right by the queen's chambers, he got the strongest sense of déjà vu. He couldn't explain it. 

But instead of investigating, he continued onwards and out of the palace until he eventually left the front gardens and entered the pure wilderness.

 

*

 

It was snowing.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his cloak tighter around him, making sure to tread on parts of the ground that weren't covered by snow yet. It would suck if they were found after all this time laying low. His eyes scanned the trees, watching the shadows move. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just the sounds of the wind blowing through the forest.

The snow swirled around the treetops, the wind slowly picking up as his patrol progressed. He suddenly missed his gloves, which he'd forgotten back at the camp. That reminded him: Ray and the trainee would be starting their patrol now.

Maybe he could afford to wander off for a bit. Cover more ground.

Shrugging, he took a less worn path and walked down the side of a river, listening to the pure silence that falling snow created. The white flakes flew down all around him, sticking into his hair, making his fingers slip on the hilt of his sword.

 

A crunch.

Michael stopped, his senses on full alert as he raised his sword and examined the woods around him. But the snow was falling heavily now.

Another crunch. He'd bet they were footsteps, except they didn't sound like a monster's. That was the only explanation, though. No human would be wondering in the woods at dusk. Especially not around the ruins; they were a forbidden area.

And another crunch.

Michael slowly stepped closer in the direction of a bend in the river, where he determined the sounds were coming from. He stepped behind a tree for cover, his breath coming even and quiet as he peered around.

A flash of pixelated green. Undoubtedly a creeper.

Michael kept his eyes on the spot where it disappeared through the trees and traded his sword for his bow and arrow, arming it and keeping the string loose as he walked closer.

Strange, no hissing. Hmm. Michael ignored the feeling that something was off and took sight of the monster, spotting it standing by a tree. He pulled the string of the bow back and took aim.

There was definitely something off about this. Crunching sounds could be heard from this supposed monster, and the shape of their head definitely wasn't square.

Michael didn't lower his weapon as he walked closer, his weapon raised and ready to fire at a moment's notice.

 

"Hey!"

The creature turned around. He was just a man.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, choking on an apple he was chewing. Michael watched as he bent over in a coughing fit, his weapon still raised.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"What?" He croaked out, straightening up. His eyes nervously darted between Michael's angry expression and the arrow tip facing him.

"I said, who the fuck are you?"

"My name's Gavin. Pleased to meet you." Gavin attempted to smile and stuck his hand out. This only caused Michael to pull the string back tighter.

"One more move and this is going right between your eyes."

"You should probably put that thing down."

"Don't think so. How did you get here? Are you alone?" Michael's eyes quickly glanced at the woods around them, but it was completely silent.

"Just me. Are _you_ alone?"

"We're not playing twenty questions here, asshole. How did you get here?"

"I walked." Gavin said. But he looked up at the treetops, seeming to recall something. "Well, I took a boat, _then_ I walked. But obviously I don't have the boat anymore."

"Are you even aware that it's getting dark and you're in the middle of the fucking woods?"

Gavin paused, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at Michael.

"Have we met before?"

"You have something wrong with your head." Michael said, unconsciously loosening his hold on his bow a little. "You got a weapon?"

"Nope."

"Show me. Lift your cloak."

Gavin did as he said and turned around, stopping when he came full circle.

"See? Nothing."

"That cloak looks expensive. You a pervy creeper's pet or something?"

"What? No. This is mine. It was given to me...by my family."

"You don't sound too sure about that."

 

Before Gavin could answer, they both heard the clatter of skeletons near them.

"Fuck!" Michael hissed, putting his bow and arrow away and pulling out his sword. "Fuck!"

"What? Skeletons?" Gavin asked, scared as he edged closer to Michael.

"No, it's a fucking pony. Ofcourse it's a skeleton. They must have tracked you."

"What?"

"Just shut up and follow me."

Gavin followed the other man as he ran through the woods with ease, finding cover behind an outcrop of rocks by the river. The clack of bones could still be heard, and Michael refrained from punching his new companion in the face for being such an idiot.

"You stay here. I'll get rid of the asshole." Michael said.

He didn't wait for Gavin's reply before running back towards the sound, taking cover and counting one archer. Only one - seems like luck was on their side.

 

He jumped out from behind the tree, his sword slicing through the bones with force. He ducked and dodged the arrow aimed at him, and stabbed the creature in the back.

"Eee!" He heard a scream behind him and looked back to see Gavin throwing a stone at an advancing zombie.

An arrow narrowly missed his temple.

"Fuck off!" Michael shouted in frustration. His sword cut off the head of the creature and the pile of bones fell to the ground.

He ran to Gavin, who was being cornered. His stupid wailing, although irritating as shit, seemed familiar somehow.

Maybe they _had_ met before.

Michael's sword went clean through the zombie's neck. He severed the neck and kicked the body to the ground, the limbs still thrashing. He looked at Gavin, who stood transfixed as he stared at the rotten blood pouring onto the grass.

"We have to go, you hear me?" Michael pulled him up, grabbing him by the arm harshly as he began to run. "We have to go right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Michael sighed as he threw his sheathed sword and armour onto the floor of the ranger's armoury, anger pulsing through him.

This fucking idiot, this goddamn stranger, might have just bought their whole operation crashing down.

"Fucking asshole, who the fuck does he think he is?!" He shouted at the armour stand as he threw his armour onto it.

"Hey...are you okay?"

Michael turned to see Lindsay standing in the doorway, her face worried.

"Am I fucking okay?" He asked himself, laughing under his breath. "Yeah, I'm fucking peachy."

"Nobody's blaming you for anything, Michael."

"Not yet they're not." Michael ran a hand through his hair. "When those assholes find us though, it'll be on me."

"They won't find us."

"Lindsay, are you even listening?!" He shouted. He shook his head and continued, quieter this time. "I killed two mobs out there. Not to mention I went further out than normal. They're gonna see my tracks, find the bodies, or what's left of them, and send a whole troop tomorrow night."

Michael sighed and sat down on a bench, his head in his hands. Lindsay came to sit next to him.

"You saved that guy's life out there. That's a good thing."

"Not if it costs us all our lives."

"Michael -"

"He's also a useless sack of shit. I barely saved him before a zombie kicked his ass."

"We'll be fine. And if worst come to worst, we'll go find the Ramseys ahead of schedule."

Michael looked up at her, his face incredulous then suspicious.

"You know something, Tuggey. Spill it."

 

Suddenly Ray appeared at the door, his armour still on, out of breath as he chucked his weapons down into one corner.

"Dude, Gustavo's asking for us. I came as soon as I heard the news."

"What news?" Michael stood up, leaving Lindsay sitting as he walked up to his friend. Ray hurried to take off his armour, but after fiddling with some straps he gave up and started pulling Michael out of the room.

"We gotta hurry, everyone's gone crazy out there. Oh, hey Lindsay." Ray sent her a wave.

"Ray, tell me what the fuck is going on!" Michael shouted as Ray tugged him out the door and into the hallway. It was eerily empty and he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Wait, you don't know? Holy shit!"

"Ray!" Michael jerked him to a stop, pulling the other man back and face to face with him. "What the fuck is happening?!"

"You know Gavin?"

"Get the fuck on with it."

"He's the prince."

"What prince?" Michael asked. Ray rolled his eyes, putting his hands on Michael's shoulders and shaking him.

"The young prince of the Ramseys, dumbass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a chapter, because I have two mock exams tomorrow and I really really should be revising but I'm totally not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, things have just been rough and I haven't been able to focus on the fic. Short chapter, but there's more to come at the weekend! x

_"Gav, look, I made this for you."_

_Gavin squealed and clapped his hands together as he received his present. It was a wooden carving of a creeper, small enough to fit into his hand._

_"And Michael, I made one for you too, here."_

_Griffon handed Michael his carving, watching contentedly as his face lit up with happiness._

_"Thanks, Grif!"_

_He'd received a carving of a strange animal, fierce and strong. Gavin scooted closer to him to see it._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's a bear. Many, many years ago they used to roam the land. Unfortunately they're extinct now."_

_"What does that mean?" Michael asked as her as Gavin played with the figurines, walking them across the marble steps of the throne._

_"It means they're all dead." Geoff said, briefly looking up from across the room. Him and his knights were in debate over new colonies._

_"Geoff, stop!" Griffon said, but she was smiling as she stroked Michael's hair. "Your father's right, though."_

_"But why did they die?"_

_"People hunted them until they were gone."_

_"Why didn't they hunt back?" Michael asked, frowning as Gavin's creeper sent his bear mock-tumbling down a step._

_"They did, honey. But there were just too many people and too many swords."_

_"I'm gonna find a bear." Michael said resolutely, and Gavin looked up, grinning._

_"I'm gonna help you, Micool!"_

_"We're gonna find it together okay?"_

_"Okay!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Michael straightened up, watching as Gus sat down behind his desk and looked up at the rest of the rangers in the room.

Altogether, there were six of them: him, Ray, Arryn, Lindsay, Blaine and Aaron. And technically Miles, but he was still a trainee.

"Alright guys, I'm sure by this time you heard the rumours. God knows you all gossip like fucking teenage girls."

A couple of them laughed under their breath and looked down, but Michael's eyes stayed fixated on the source of all his fucking problems: Gavin, who sat in the corner on an old parlour chair, looking for all the world like he just won a million bucks.

"Tonight Michael happened to rescue the heir to the Ramsey's fortune, and the key to humanity's survival. Gavin."

All eyes fell on the man in the corner. He waved nervously, and Michael could see everyone smiling hopefully at him. Everyone except Michael. That isn't to say he wasn't glad - ofcourse he was. Now they could finally start their journey to finding the long lost royals and save the humans.

But everyone had been expecting a warrior, someone strong and capable of leading them, not someone who tripped over the end of his cloak as he stood up.

"Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are."

"All due respect, how do we know this is Prince Gavin?" Blaine asked.

"Well, his age fits. And he seemed to remember parts of the palace when we escorted him up there. Oh, and there's the giant fucking portrait in the ballroom."

They contemplated this in silence, dismissing Gus' sarcasm and letting the news sink in: the dopey guy infront of them was the real deal.

 

"How much do you remember?" Ray asked Gavin, who winced and shrugged.

"Nothing about where they are. From the rumours Gus has been able to tell me, it looks like I'd fallen out of their boat and they thought I was dead."

"We could take him down to the docks. Maybe something will trigger some memories." Lindsay suggested, making Gus and a couple of rangers nod. Gavin stayed still for once.

"Right. We'll go down there in the morning."

Everyone began to leave, Gus gathering up some papers and the rangers whispering excitedly when Gavin spoke up.

"Err - where am I gonna sleep?"

They all stopped, apart from Miles and Arryn who had already left and were walking down the corridor.

"You could lodge with one of us." Aaron said. Blaine nodded, and so did Gus.

"Right. Who has room?"

"I share a room with Meg, so no go." Lindsay said apologetically, and Blaine and Aaron said they had a room together.

"Ray?"

"I have a single room."

"Michael?"

Slowly they all turned to face him.

"No, no. No fucking way."

 

*

 

"This is so exciting! We're roommates!" Gavin exclaimed, jumping down on the spare bed opposite Michael's.

"Do you never shut up?!" Michael shouted. He slammed his coat and boots into his chest and lay down on his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm just happy. You can't exactly blame me - I'm going to find my family!" Gavin laughed his stupid laugh and flopped down onto his bed, grinning at the ceiling.

"If I could be so lucky..." Michael muttered, shoving a pillow onto his head to block out the Gavin noises.

"What?"

"Just go the fuck to sleep, Gavin. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

In reply Gavin sighed happily and giggled, stretching and accidentally kicking the bed frame.

"Ow!"

"Gavin!" Michael sat up, angry to the point of screaming.

The younger man pressed his lips together and suppressed a smile as he got under the covers.

"Sorry, Micool."

 

After that they both settled down, and Michael was just on the verge of sleep when Gavin sighed and turned over, his annoying voice fully waking him up.

"Micool, are you awake?"

"I am now." Michael growled, debating whether to knock the other man out so he'd just stay quiet for more than ten minutes.

"Do you think I'm the prince?"

"Well...the evidence says so. And everyone else thinks so too, so yeah." Michael turned over, curious now. "Aren't you sure?"

"I don't know...all my life I couldn't remember a bloody thing, then I come here and things start slotting into my brain. Things I didn't know I knew." He paused. "Wait, what?"

"Did you confuse yourself there, buddy?" Michael nearly laughed as he heard Gavin spluttering.

"But do you get my drift?"

"Yeah. I get your drift."

They lay there in silence, both of them now fully awake. Michael didn't know why, but his anger had nearly vanished, and there seemed to be a comfortable bond between them. Where it came from, he had no idea.

"What's your family like?" Gavin asked him, leaning on his elbow and trying to see the other man in the dark. He heard Michael shift in his bed.

"Go the fuck to sleep, Gavin." His voice was suddenly cold and grating. It filled him with some innate worry that he didn't know existed towards the stranger.

"Micool, are you okay?"

"I said go the fuck to sleep!" He shouted suddenly.

Gavin lay back down and slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering for the rest of the night what had happened to the other man.

 

The truth was, Michael had no idea who his family was, or if he even had one.

The resident medic said he'd had a serious injury when he was young, probably from a creeper attack, and he'd hit his head so badly that his memory before that had been wiped clear. He had the scar on his scalp to show for it and all. The only reason he'd survived was because a nameless maid from the palace had hidden with him in the palace tunnels. Unfortunately, she'd died not long before the rebels found them.

But Michael didn't shed a tear as he curled in on himself, shoving his face into his pillow. He'd spent too many days angry and confused and lonely. Too many nights as a boy crying himself to sleep, with one of his fellow rangers (most of the time Lindsay or Ray) silently reaching a hand across from the neighbouring bunk and squeezing his fingers until he fell asleep.

But still he couldn't quell the small spark of hope in him that when they found the Ramseys, maybe they would know.

After all, if Gavin found his family, why couldn't he?


	7. Chapter 7

_Geoff stepped through the door, looking tired as he carried a bundle of cloth over to their bed and set it down._

_"Geoff?"_

_He looked up as Griffon stepped away from Gavin's crib, a hand on her huge stomach. She walked over to him and unwrapped the bundle of cloth._

_"The maid...the one whose husband ran out on her, that bastard...this is..." Geoff began, but stopped when his throat closed up._

_"Is this her son?" She asked, laying a calming hand on his back as she ran her other one along the child's head._

_"Yeah, this is Michael."_

_Neither of them mentioned his mother's death, or the way she'd been coughing and paling every time she stood up. They'd offered her a numerous amount of doctors, all whom she stubbornly denied. She'd insisted she was getting better by the day. It was obvious now that the opposite had been true._

_Griffon picked the boy up in her arms and rocked him, humming a lullaby as Geoff slowly took his coat and boots off._

_"How old is he?"_

_"Three. I don't think he'll remember her, if that's what you're worried about."_

_"I know he won't. But we'll tell him when the time comes, he deserves to know."_

_Geoff lay back in their bed and yawned, watching as his wife lovingly placed Michael in the crib they'd prepared for their next child. They'd get another one made, that was no issue. Geoff listened as Gavin woke sleepily._

_"Grif...who's that?" He asked, blinking against the candlelight._

_"It's your new brother, Michael."_

_Gavin sat up in bed, excited as he peered over the edge of his crib._

_"Hi Michael." He whispered, smiling as he watched Griffon tuck him in._

_"Go to sleep, Gav. You'll see him tomorrow."_


	8. Chapter 8

Michael yawned as he sat down at the table with the rest of the rangers, running a hand through his hair. All of them looked up at him with different levels of curiosity.

"So..." Ray began. "How was last night?"

"I didn't murder him, if that's what you mean." Michael replied, digging into a plate of scrambled eggs. The others watched as he poured himself some apple juice nonchalantly, as if the whole table wasn't looking.

"Did he tell you anything?"

"We also didn't have a heart to heart, or read exerts from our diaries, Blaine."

"Wait, do you actually have a diary?"

The whole table turned to look at Miles, who realised his mistake and threw his hands up, returning to his breakfast.

"But seriously, did he remember anything else?" Arryn asked.

"Not that he told me. Now can I please eat my breakfast in peace?"

 

Everyone went back to their food and resumed their talking, letting the subject go. Soon Gus was by their table, his own plate in his hand as he told them their schedule for today.

Arryn, Miles, and Aaron would be heading out to check the perimeter and see what the damage from last night was.

Lindsay, Michael and Ray would be taking Gavin down to the docks and seeing what they could discover.

Finally, Blaine would be staying behind as back-up incase anything happened (it was a sort of rule that one ranger always had to stay at the palace, and today it was Blaine who had drawn the short straw).

"Where's Gavin?"

"His Majesty is still in bed." Michael replied, getting up from the table. Gus probably put him with Gavin deliberately. What an asshole.

"Since you're on your way out, princess, you can go wake him up."

Michael flipped him off without turning out, ignoring the sniggers coming from the table.

"Fuck you, dick hole."

 

*

 

"Wake up, asshole."

Gavin woke up to a bundle of clothes being thrown into his face, his cloak among them.

"What?"

"I said wake up. Put some clothes on and meet me in the armoury in five minutes."

Gavin sat up, confused.

"Wait...where's the armoury?" He asked. Michael, who was halfway out the door, muttered something under his breath before turning around.

"I'll wait for you outside, how's that, moron?" With that he slammed the door shut, leaving Gavin to get dressed alone.

 

Five minutes later Gavin opened the door to find Michael leaning against the stone wall, deep in conversation with a redhead.

"Hey, Gavin." She said to him.

"Hi."

"You're ready. Fucking finally."

"Play nice, Michael." The woman said, smiling a little as Michael started walking down the hallway. Gavin followed, choosing to stand next to her instead of him.

"I'm Lindsay, one of the rangers coming with you today."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lindsay."

They shook hands and followed Michael. Gavin tried to ignore the looks the rest of the people gave him. Like he was their saviour. It was probably a little true, but he hadn't even been here 24 hours and he could already feel the pressure building.

"How do you guys deal with the pressure of keeping this going?" Gavin asked Lindsay. She smiled and looked around them as they walked, like she saw something that made her happy. Before she could answer, a voice came from behind them.

"We fuck. Like all the time."

The three of them turned to find Ray walking with them.

"Yeah, you wish you could have a piece of this ass." Michael replied, walking into another room.

"You know it." Ray winked and Lindsay laughed, going to an armour stand and getting ready.

 

"Right, you need to suit up." Ray turned to him, bringing him over to a chest in the corner. Upon opening it, he saw a variety of chainmail laying in the bottom, all different lengths, thicknesses and sizes.

"Are you sure I have to wear this?"

"Positive. Never know what we'll find."

"Or what'll find us." Lindsay said from behind them, making Gavin swallow nervously. "Don't worry, though; you've got us to protect you."

"Is that real creeper skin?" Ray asked, running a hand over Gavin's cloak. He nodded, and Ray's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, that's awesome. That probably means you'll only need the lightest chainmail. Cover your front, save your junk."

"Cover your back, save your crack." Michael muttered, laughing to himself. Gavin glanced over at the other man and was surprised that he found all that armour on him attractive. Well, sure, Michael wasn't bad looking, but that diamond armour sure -

"Earth to Gavin. You'll have time to check Michael out later."

"I wasn't -"

"Sure, whatever. Put this on."

Ray ignored Gavin's protests as he gave him the chainmail, which was surprisingly light. Gavin put it on, ignoring the feeling of his face reddening when he realised that Michael had probably heard that.

"Now grab a weapon, and we're ready to go."

"Have you even used a weapon before?" Michael asked, walking over.

"Yeah...I'm sort of decent with a bow and arrow."

"Oh really?" Michael raised an eyebrow and walked over to a chest, pulling out a bow and quiver full of arrows. "Here you go."

Gavin looked him in the face as he took it, feeling the challenge.

"I'm better than you think I am."

"Oh, I bet." Michael scoffed and walked out of the room, leaving the rest of them to follow him. Gavin strapped the quiver across his body along with the bow, his face resolute.

Ray turned to Lindsay, his face incredulous.

"That was the gayest thing I've ever seen."


	9. Chapter 9

The four of them walked through the empty palace silently, the horror on Gavin's face enough to kill any attempt at conversation. His green eyes drank in the tattered furniture, the blood stains in the expensive carpets, the broken glass that crunched under their boots. He stayed silent until they passed the queen's chambers.

 

"Is this...was this the queen's room?" He asked, his voice breaking as he stopped and reached out to touch the carved doorframe.

"Yes." Lindsay was the only one who could answer, the rest of them nervous. Especially Michael, who kept glancing towards the room next door, his anxiety clearly visible.

Gavin ignored all of them as he stepped inside.

"Gus didn't let me up here." He said softly, his fingers dragging along the moth-eaten covers of the great bed.

Lindsay stopped at the threshold, watching sadly as the man became a boy yearning for his mother.

Gavin swallowed as he walked through the room, discovering her mirror, her make-up, her expensive dresses that lay torn on the floor.

"We don't have much time." Michael said from the hallway, his voice strained. Gavin ignored him.

 He looked up at the walls, his eyes coming to rest on the biggest painting in the room. It was of a woman in a beautiful lilac ball gown, the tiara on her head glinting in the candlelight.

"Is this her?"

"It is." Lindsay had to clear her throat as she watched a tear roll down Gavin's cheek. He reached up a hand and ran his fingers along a gash in the canvas, the paper crudely ripped. "She's really pretty." He choked back a sob and turned away.

 

He came to a doorway leading into the room next to hers. Walking in, he knew straight away it had been the nursery.

Toys lay scattered along the floor. The cheerful paintings of landscapes and animals on the wall were covered in soot and dust, as were the rest of the furniture. If he'd have looked out into the hallway, he'd have seen Michael's eyes fixed on him, his face pale.

Gavin spotted something next to him and walked over.

There were three of them; each intricately and lovingly carved. Paint peeled off  of the wood and revealed the etching of hearts and flowers.

They were cribs.

He turned around and looked helplessly at the first person he could find: Michael.

"I had siblings?" He asked him, letting out a sob as he heard Lindsay answer, yes, he had a sister, from next door.

He collapsed infront of the cribs, his hands gripping onto the wood as the absence of all he'd lost washed through him. His eyes fell on a charred stuffed toy, a rabbit, and he reached out, stroking its ears. They were still soft.

He looked into the crib to his left and found a wooden carving of a creeper. Emotion washed through him and he didn't know why.

 

Lindsay's heart tore in two when she heard Gavin's wail of pain. She walked into the nursery and knelt down next to him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, Gav. It's okay." She whispered as he leaned into her shoulder, his fingers clutching into the carving for dear life.

He drew away, seeming to find something underneath the third crib. Shuffling towards it he reached a hand under, ignoring the way the dust clung to his sweaty palms. He withdrew another carving, this time of a strange unknown animal.

But...it wasn't unknown. He knew what it was.

Standing up, confusion replaced the pain on his face as he looked at the two toys, holding them side by side. Lindsay stood up with him.

"What did you find? Do you remember?"

"It's...a bear." Gavin said, frowning as he walked out of the room.

"It must have been your sister's." Lindsay said gently, following him out.

Gavin shook his head, uncertainly following Michael and Ray down a flight of marble stairs.

"There was someone else..."

 

"That's impossible." Michael snapped from ahead of them. He was the first outside, shielding his eyes from the sun as he made his way to the palace gardens. Or what was left of them.

"Don't be a dick, Michael." Ray replied, making sure Lindsay and Gavin were safely outside before taking up the back, his sword unsheathed as he scanned the woods around them.

"I'm not being a dick, I'm being honest. The Ramseys only had two kids - Gavin and Millicent."

"Millicent?" Gavin said to himself. "Millie?"

"So there was no way in hell that could belong to anyone but her."

"Wait a minute, Gavin could have a point." Lindsay began. "There were three cribs, right? It makes sense there was a third child."

"Then where did this mystery child come from? Cause there sure as hell ain't any evidence."

"Michael, calm down, we need to keep quiet."

"Yeah, okay..." Michael muttered.

 

He lead them through the overgrown gardens. What once had been one of the most beautiful places in the land was now completely overgrown, the stone walls crumbling and collapsing under the weight of the years. Flowers didn't grow there anymore.

"Where are we going?" Gavin asked, his voice breaking. Lindsay briefly put a hand on his shoulder before taking it away.

"To the docks. Where you got separated."

"Great." Gavin sniffed and looked down at his boots, his hands still holding the toys. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something right infront of him, a memory that was on the tip of his tongue but kept alluding him right before he could catch it. It was infuriating.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

Gavin gave Lindsay a small smile for her kindness, even if it wasn't true. They couldn't go back. He was their only hope of finding the royals.

They carried on walking in silence, the rangers listening for any mobs that could be lurking in the shadows of the huge trees around them. They hadn't been near the palace in a long time, but it never hurt to be careful. Especially after the events of the night before.

 

Their feet hit pebbles and rocks, and Gavin could hear the gentle lapping of water. Cold, salty wind hit him as soon as they passed the stone walls of the gardens. It ran through his hair and he was suddenly reminded of his boat ride away from Ashley and Burnie.

"Here we are." Michael stopped.

The three rangers looked at Gavin hopefully as he stepped forward, his boots sinking into the rocks.

Lindsay and Ray looked around curiously, their eyes falling on the endless stretch of ocean and the wooden boathouse that stood rotting away on the beach. It wasn't new to Michael; he sometimes liked to sit here in his spare time, just listening to the waves. Until today he'd considered it his private hideaway, and he felt bad for wanting everyone gone. Having Gavin break this silence just made it worse somehow.

They all watched as Gavin sat down on the stones, his boots touching the edge of the waves.

"There was a third. Not a brother, more like a best friend." He croaked, placing the bear figurine down gently onto a large rock next to him.

Ray turned away and walked back up to the gardens, muttering something about privacy.

"What happened to him then?" Michael asked, unable to keep the edge out of his voice. For some absurd reason he felt fear whenever he could see the water touch the prince. Lindsay put a hand on his arm to restrain him. Apparently his feet had begun moving without his knowing, right for Gavin. She gave him a strange look.

Gavin sniffed and turned the creeper over in his hands before placing it next to the bear.

"He died."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favourite chapters to write. Hope you liked it, and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! <3


	10. Chapter 10

"How did it go? Where's Gavin?"

Lindsay collapsed in one of the chairs, drawing a hand across her face. Gus looked up at Michael, who looked pissed, but like he was confused as to why. Ray stood by the door, sighing as he took his helmet off.

"Gavin is grieving in his room."

Gus looked at Lindsay, frowning.

"We have no right to put him through this." Ray said.

Gus looked at Michael, who said nothing. His eyes darted along the floor as if he were trying to piece something together.

"Does he remember anything else?"

"He remembers a dead brother-figure and _everything_ he lost. Is that what you want to hear?" Lindsay asked bluntly, her lips drawn together in a thin line. Gus sighed and linked his hands together.

"We knew this was going to be shitty. We just have to pull through."

"You're not the one who had to remember all of this shit."

Gus silenced Lindsay with another look.

"I had some good news come to me today."

The rangers looked up at him.

"We finished the Nether portal."

"And I suppose you want us to go in there tomorrow? Without letting Gavin rest?" Ray said, reading Lindsay's mind before she could open her mouth.

"There's no time to rest." Gus' tone was forceful. Lindsay stood up with clenched teeth and stared down at him.

"Are we dismissed?"

"Go, whatever." Gus waved his hand and she stormed out of the room, followed by Ray and lastly Michael.

"Michael?"

He stopped and turned around, his expression unreadable.

"What have you got to say about this?"

"At least he can remember."

And with that he walked out, the door slamming shut behind him.

 

*

 

Arryn watched as Lindsay stormed into the dining hall, surprised at the anger she could see in her face. She turned to Miles, who sat next to her, her face worried.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lindsay, okay?"

Miles nodded and returned to his conversation with Chris and Brandon. Arryn made her way to the table where Lindsay had separated herself, a plate and glass infront of her.

"Hi."

"Hey, Arryn."

"What's happened?" Arryn asked, sitting down across from her friend. She picked a potato chip from her plate and put it in her mouth, attempting to make Lindsay smile but failing.

"Gavin remembered some bad stuff." She sighed and threw her fork down, her eyes sad as they looked into Arryn's. "He had a best friend, like a brother, who I assume the Ramseys looked after. Gavin remembered that he died."

"Shit." Arryn reached out her hand and put it on top of Lindsay's.

"Now Gus told us that the portal's finished, and he wants us to go find that potion master tomorrow."

"But that's way too soon."

"I know, it's bullshit."

"Can't you just delay it? Even a day would help."

"He's right though - we _are_ running out of time."

Both women sighed. Since they were rangers, they were the only ones who knew of the increase of endermen and skeleton archers that they'd seen being sent out. It didn't look good for the future.

"Where's Gavin now?"

"He went straight to his room once we got back. And Michael's acting really weird too. I know that it's difficult for him, but I wish he would just suck it up. Gavin is our priority now."

"Where's Michael?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Arryn." Lindsay smiled at her friend and pushed her plate into the middle of the table so that they could share. Arryn smiled back, despite the nagging worry in the back of her head that Michael would cause them trouble later down the line.

 

*

 

Michael hesitated before knocking on the door.

Confusion made his head swim, drowned him in questions. Did he really know Gavin? Who had this mysterious brother been? Why did he feel like he recognised the nursery? Why was he so angry yet so protective of the idiot?

Shaking his head, he knocked again, listening for an answer.

It didn't matter - those questions could wait for when they got to the Nether. He was determined to get help from the potion master, whatever it took.

"Gavin?" He asked. Again, there was no answer.

He tried the door handle, but the damn guy had turned the lock.

"Gavin, I'm coming in!" Michael shouted, backing up before kicking the door open.

He barged in, but the prince was nowhere to be found.

 

Michael ran out of the room, swearing profusely as he got to the armour room and grabbed his sword and began to run to the surface. He didn't have time for more armour, he just ran.

He wasn't sure why, but if Gavin disappeared, he'd never forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a lovely Christmas. Chapter 11 will probably be up on or after New Years Day since I'm going away for a bit. So, until I see you next, Happy New Year and all that jazz <3


	11. Chapter 11

Gavin's fingers slipped through the dust as he drew random patterns, the tears on his face never stopping. His other hand clutched the curtain next to him, the only one that hadn't fallen down.

The realisation that someone so close to him had died kept hitting him over and over.

15 years was a long time. Perhaps the rest of the Ramseys had died too. Perhaps he was the only one left.

Gavin turned and went back into the queen's room. He gingerly took a seat on the bed, his eyes closing as he tried to imagine warmth and candlelight where there was icy wind and the sinking sun.

He suddenly longed for Burnie and Ashley, the surrogate parents that had stayed with him and raised him all of these years. He hoped they were okay.

Gavin took a shaky breath and looked up at the portrait of his mother, wondering what she looked like now. Or if she was alive at all.

 

*

 

Michael rushed upstairs, ignoring the questions he got as he burst into the palace. He had an idea of two places Gavin could be - in the queen's chambers or outside, far away from here. He sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter.

A hand on the hilt of his sword, he hurried to queen's chambers. His feet fell softly onto the worn-out carpets, his senses on red alert as he listened for anything amiss. But was deathly quiet. Michael didn't know what was worse: if he heard something or if he didn't. Nevertheless he raced to the chambers as fast as he could.

 

When he got there he ran into the room but stopped dead when he saw Gavin sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. His quiet sobs shook his body.

"Gavin, thank God you're here." Michael said, too relieved to be angry at the man. He walked further into the room, ignoring the twinge of anxiety in his stomach. "I was so fucking worried."

"You shouldn't have been, I wouldn't leave." Gavin sniffed and looked up, wiping at his cheeks. "I'm smart enough not to kip it. You shouldn't worry so much."

"I'm a ranger, it's my job to worry." Michael said, sitting down on the end of the bed. He didn't mention the worry that seemed to be built inside of him specifically for Gavin, someone he didn't even know.

They sat in silence, Michael listening to the wildlife outside through the broken windows. Gavin sighed and looked at the portrait.

"Do you think they're still alive?"

"Ofcourse they are."

"Be honest."

This time Michael wasn't so quick to answer.

"Won't say I haven't thought about it." He said after a pause, making Gavin's throat tighten. "But the Ramseys are tough, they'll make it."

They turned to look at each other, Michael confused at how well he seemed to know those eyes. Gavin smiled gently, his eyes shining with tears.

"Thanks, Micool."

Michael smiled back. He let his confusion sit in the back of mind and tried to enjoy the silence between them. It was the only thing in this cold palace that felt even vaguely friendly.

"What's the plan for tomorrow, then?" Gavin asked. He sat up on the bed, hugging his knees.

"The Nether portal's been  finished, so Gus wants us to go in right away..."

Gavin turned around, confused, watching as Michael sighed and nervously looked around the room.

"Why do we need to go to the Nether?"

"They haven't told you?"

Gavin shook his head. Michael turned to face him and began talking, his eyes studying the room as he did so.

"Apparently, legend tells of another Achievement City in the Nether, parallel to this one. This legend also says there's a Potion Master living there who can help you get your memory back." _And hopefully mine too_ , Michael added in his head.

"We're going to be going to the _Nether_ because a bloody _legend_ told us to?"

"I don't like it either. But it's the only choice we have." Michael said, fidgeting. The prolonged stay in this room wasn't doing him any good. "Listen, can we get out of here? It's getting dark."

"This place creeps you out, doesn't it?" Gavin asked, surprisingly gleeful all of a sudden.

"So what?" Michael snapped. He stood and began to walk out of the room, Gavin following him.

"Micool the big, scary ranger, scared of some empty rooms."

"You of all people know they're not empty."

Gavin's smile fell from his face as the truth of Michael's statement hit him. He thought Michael would be angry, but instead he waited for him to catch up, his face uncharacteristically gentle as he looked back at him.

"Come on, we need to get you to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

Lindsay knocked on the door gently, waiting until she heard Michael's voice telling her to come in. She closed the door behind her quietly when she saw Michael put a finger to his lips and motion to Gavin, who was obviously asleep.

"How are you doing?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the bed. Michael looked up from where he was polishing his sword.

"Alright, I guess. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day."

Lindsay nodded, listening to Michael's heavy sigh and the sound of people getting ready to sleep in the rest of the rooms.

"Who's coming?"

"Well, there's me, you, Arryn, Ray and Blaine. The rest of them are staying behind to guard the place. We don't know how long we'll be there, after all." Lindsay said.

"Or if we come back at all."

"Don't say that."

"Come on, that was a joke. A bit of black humour." Michael glanced up at her and grinned as she rolled her eyes. But both of them knew how dangerous the Nether was, and healing potions could only go so far.

"Did you tell Gavin?"

"Yeah. Asshole gave me quite a scare today."

"What happened?"

"When we came back from the beach I thought he was in here, but he wasn't, he was up in the queen's room. I thought I'd lost him and Gus was gonna mount my head on a spike." Michael laughed under his breath, but there was no humour in it.

"Well, he's okay, that's all that matters."

"He's not okay, I can tell."

Lindsay looked over at Michael, who was focusing on his sword. He spoke again, his voice soft but forceful at the same time.

"We better find the Ramseys. If we don't, every single one of us is fucked."

Gavin shifted in his sleep and both of them briefly looked up, then carried on talking when he didn't say anything.

"Do you think the Potion Master is still alive?" Lindsay asked. She didn't sound as scared as Michael did when he answered. She'd always been stronger.

"I don't know."

"15 years is a long time. Especially in the Nether, with no one but yourself."

"He has to be alive and he has to help Gavin." Michael said, sounding unsure as he finally sheathed his sword. "He has to help both of us."

 

Gavin blinked in confusion. Why did Michael need the Potion Master's help? He listened as Michael stood up, Lindsay with him. He was careful not to make any movement unless they caught on that he'd been listening.

"I'm going to the armoury. Wanna come with?"

"Sure, I'll be with you in a second."

Gavin listened as Michael left, his footsteps receding down the hallway. He heard Lindsay sigh and almost jumped when she spoke.

"I know you're curious, but it's not my place to tell you what happened to him. Michael will tell you in his own time."

She walked to the door and he heard it start to creak closed, but not before Lindsay spoke again.

"Goodnight, Gavin. Make sure you get as much rest as you can; you'll need it."

The door closed and Gavin was left in the flickering candlelight, wondering if he was going to die tomorrow. He suddenly missed Burnie and Ashley very much.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's okay, just try to keep focused."

Gavin took a shaky breath and nodded as they walked down the stone corridor. This part of the tunnels was more decrepit than the rest. Moss and cobwebs crept into corners and the torches were few and far between.

"You listening, Gavin?"

He looked Michael in the eye and nodded again, watching as the man's eyes danced with focus in the torchlight. They rounded a corner and it was dark again, the only light source somewhere down the next tunnel. They plunged into the semi-darkness.

It was completely silent. Nobody talked, made a noise, or expressed their fears. The only sound was the clinking of their armour bouncing off the stone walls. He glanced at Michael again. The ranger's gaze was fixed ahead of him, focusing on Blaine's head infront of him. His diamond helmet glinted in the little light that there was and his curls were sticking out from underneath. Along with his freckles, it gave an almost childish innocence to his face, once again filling Gavin with a pang of déjà vu. Michael suddenly looked up and caught his eye, and Gavin immediately looked away.

 

They stepped round another corner and the air suddenly felt too charged. Gavin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The closer they got to the portal, the louder it seemed. The strange sound started out as a low humming but rapidly increased, and when they could see the purple glow from another corner, it filled their brains to the point of screaming. But the rangers marched on with forced expressions of steel, their grips unconsciously flying to the hilts of their swords.

Blaine and Arryn were the first to see it. Then Gavin and Michael, and finally Ray and Lindsay. The group had decided to pair up, and to have no fuss, they'd picked names out of a helmet. Seems like Gavin had been lucky. But he didn't think it could be a coincidence.

The portal shimmered with a thousand shades of purple. Between the obsidian foundations it seemed to flow like water, casting a reflection on the walls around them.

The six of them stopped infront of it, their faces contorting with the volume of the noise. They looked into each other's eyes. Gavin could feel the silent 'good luck' passed between them, and he couldn't stop fear from darting through his heart.

 

Blaine and Arryn had agreed to go first.

Blaine armed his bow and arrow and Arryn unsheathed her sword, both of them stepping forward. Gavin watched as they placed a hesitant foot on the obsidian podium, which was wide enough to accommodate both of them if they pressed against each other's sides. He saw rather than heard Arryn's countdown before they charged forward into the purple haze.

He watched as it seemed to swallow them up. They were gone within seconds, and then there were four of them.

Lindsay and Ray stepped forward and armed themselves. Lindsay turned to give them a smile before she quickly shoved Ray forward, taking him by surprise. She dove in after him, and they were gone.

Michael turned to him and smiled as they walked up to the portal. Gavin swallowed and smiled back briefly, his ears filled with static humming and his vision filled with Michael's face in the harsh violet light.

The ranger unsheathed his sword and Gavin took up his bow and arrow. The men took a deep breath and stepped inside.

 

Gavin panicked as he felt his vision blur into a violet mess. His head immediately shot to the side where he could see the blurred figure of Michael holding his sword up. Gavin felt the air go out of his lungs and the ground under his feet go soft as if he were standing in quicksand. It was almost as if they were suspended in water. But the noise - the noise was deafening.

His hand abandoned the arrow he was holding and began waving around, and although it felt difficult for him to move his muscles, he found Michael's hand and clutched it tightly. The floor kept falling. The air still hadn't returned. Michael squeezed his hand and put all of his effort into keeping his sword raised, ready for anything.

Just as their lungs began to feel like they were collapsing, ground materialised underneath their feet and their bodies were thrown out of the portal, head first.

 

The first thing they noticed was the noise. That is, the absence of it. It was deathly quiet.

The second thing they noticed was the temperature. It was icy cold, despite the fires they saw burning in the distance, their smoke rising up into the dark nothingness of the sky.

Nothingness was the best way to describe it. Behind the Nether rack hills and cliffs around them, it still felt like they'd been thrown into space. But without the stars. It filled Gavin with an uneasy feeling if he stared too long.

They spotted the rest of the rangers leaning against the closest hill, their faces uneasy. Ray looked like he was going to throw up and Arryn was bent over with her hands on her knees, taking deep breaths. The pair hurried over to them, Michael still pulling Gavin by the hand. Lindsay didn't remark on it as she offered them a flask of water, which they both declined.

Gavin noticed how strange it was that that their breaths didn't come out as white fog. He noticed that with every breath he seemed to be swallowing more cold air and not generating any warmth. The tips of his nose, fingers and toes were already beginning to lose feeling. That's when he remembered that he was still clutching onto Michael's hand for dear life. He let go, ignoring the blush on his face. Michael pretended not to notice. Or maybe he was too preoccupied with surveying the area.

 

"Does anyone have any idea which way we should go?"

"Well, the Nether's supposed to be some sort of parallel universe, right?" Blaine began, tugging his gloves further up onto his sleeves to preserve warmth. "So we go the way the portal faces, but backwards."

"Backwards?" Arryn asked. "Like past the portal, or the way we were facing when it threw us out?"

"But if it's parallel wouldn't we have to go down?" Lindsay said. They all looked at each other, confused.

"We should have made a better plan." Ray muttered, sitting down on the ground. He pulled his knees up and hugged them for more warmth.

"We can't stay here for long or we'll freeze to death. That is, if the wildlife doesn't find us first." Michael's words made them all look up to the sky worriedly. It was silent as they all thought of which way they should go.

Gavin turned around and looked around them for any clues, but there was nothing. He took a few steps away from the group. Michael and Arryn turned their heads, watching wearily as Gavin wandered further away. Lindsay turned her head, too. Then Blaine. Ray had his eyes shut, his face pale. Maybe he _was_ going to throw up after all.

Gavin saw a cliff-face ahead of them and walked closer, trying to see what was below them. Maybe Lindsay was right and they should head backwards and down instead of up.

 

They all heard the strange moan from below them echo around the cliffs.

Gavin hesitantly looked over the edge of the cliff, bracing himself for the wind but surprised when there was none. He could see more of the Nether below them and an easy walk down a cliff to their right to get down there. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to; two huge white _things_ were flying down there, circling around the area.

The rest of the rangers were beside him when he turned around, his face pale.

"Umm..."

"What is it?" Lindsay asked. She was tugging Ray with her, who still looked like he was going to hurl.

Michael leaned over the edge as Gavin wordlessly pointed behind his back as an answer. Blaine and Arryn looked over too as Michael swore under his breath, looking pissed.

"I bet that's the fucking direction we have to go." He said, careful to keep his voice down.

"What the bloody hell are they?"

"Ghasts." Blaine answered, taking up his bow and arrow and aiming at them. Ray immediately pulled his arms down, taking Lindsay with him.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" He shouted, but brought his voice back down when they heard the ghasts moan from below them. "If you shoot one they'll both come for us and burn our miserable asses to the ground!"

"Ray's right, we have to sneak past them."

"There's a walkway by that cliff over there." Arryn pointed with her sword and Lindsay nodded, the two of them plus Ray beginning to walk. Blaine hesitantly followed them along with Gavin. Michael stood where he was, his eyes staring in the direction they'd come from.

"Micool? What's wrong?"

Michael turned to look at him, frowning in confusion as he slowly joined the group.

"I thought I heard something."

"Just your ears playing tricks on you." Blaine said, but Michael still glanced back at the hillside, looking worried. "I could have sworn I heard footsteps earlier, but there's no fucking way anyone is here besides us and the potion guy."

"There's always the chance we're being followed."

"Because that makes me feel so much better." Ray replied, shooting Arryn a disgusted look as he pulled his arm free from Lindsay's grasp.

 

They spent the rest of the trek in silence and constantly shooting tense glances at the ghasts, who didn't seem to be taking any notice of them. From here, they seemed even larger, and they could see how the light from the fires reflected off their scaly skin. Some sort of clear liquid oozed from the ends of their tentacles that dripped occasionally and landed like giant tears on the ground.

Michael spent the entire descent concentrating on two things: Gavin and the area that they'd come from. A couple of times he'd pull his sword out when some rocks fell to the floor, his eyes looking determined to kill the shit out of the freezing air around them. Then Lindsay would have to pull him back and tell him that nothing was there.

 

It was when they were near the bottom of the cliff that both ghasts suddenly rounded on them.


	14. Chapter 14

"Fuck!"

They all started running at the exact same moment, their feet hitting the Nether rack with loud smacks. Blaine, Ray and Lindsay pulled out their bows and arrows and began shooting at intervals, while Arryn made sure that Gavin was covered. Michael took up the back. He kept his eyes on the ghasts, who were steadfastly gaining on them.

"Run, you fucking idiot!" Michael shoved Blaine, who was lagging behind because of his shooting.

The ghasts' screams pierced their ear drums. Gavin had never seen anything as horrific as those blood red eyes and those gaping mouths. A fireball crashed into the floor next to them as Arryn pulled him behind some cover.

Michael, Blaine and Ray were still on the hill. Lindsay was running.

Gavin armed his bow and arrow and shot as best as he could, trying to distract the ghast that was aiming at Lindsay. The fireball came anyway.

Lindsay did a double take when she saw it racing towards her. She planted her feet and raised her sword, shouting with effort as she hit the fireball back at the ghast. She didn't stop to see if it reached her target - she bounded into cover next to Arryn and Gavin, panting heavily.

"Did I hit it?!"

"Yeah! That one is getting weak!"

Gavin focused his aim and tried to ignore the shouts he heard from the hillside. Specifically Michael's shouts.

"I think I can get it to lower!" He shot another arrow as he shouted. The three of them watched with satisfaction as the weaker ghast began to drift lower towards them, its screams varying as it began to produce another fireball.

Lindsay and Arryn shot each other a look before darting out and running in opposite directions.

The ghast chose to focus on Arryn. She ran with all her might and leapt up, her diamond sword slicing through the tentacles like a hot knife through butter. Lindsay stuck her sword into the creature's stomach and ripped it open. Both women darted out of the way as the ghast came crashing down, black goo beginning to pour out of its wounds.

 

Gavin's eyes were fixed on Michael, Ray and Blaine.

He watched as their ghast cornered them against the cliff, the fireballs not slowing down. The three of them tried to run. Michael must have realised it was pointless, because he stopped. The ghast was almost as low as them now.

"Micool!" Gavin screamed. He watched as Michael raised his sword and took off running.

While the ghast was focused on Ray and Blaine, Michael ran and leapt off the side. His sword glinted in the firelight and his feet kicked uselessly through the empty air.

Then, he hit the ghast.

The creature let out a blood-curdling scream as Michael's sword ran into the flesh of its head and stayed there. The ranger held on tight as it began to teeter and fall.

"Holy fucking shit!" Lindsay shouted. Gavin couldn't even say that as he watched the man and the ghast hit the floor with a deafening bang. The impact vibrated through the ground and Gavin didn't even realise he was running until he saw Lindsay and Arryn next to him, their legs pumping furiously.

 

The rangers stopped when they got to the body. It was quiet as they waited for a sign, anything to show that the man was still alive. All that could be heard was the distant crackling of fires and the quiet bubbling of the ghast's blood as it surrounded the carcass.

They saw a head lift up, then a torso, then finally a sword. It was Michael and he was alive (albeit covered in black blood). He raised his sword in the air and took a deep breath, belting out,

"Headshot, motherfuckers!"

Blaine and Ray laughed as they went to help him off the body. Lindsay wasn't so impressed.

"You could have been killed! Are you stupid?!" She shouted, and Gavin had to agree with her. The rest of them tried not to laugh as Michael nearly slipped to the floor.

"I saved your sorry asses. How about a thank you?"

"She has a point." Gavin said. "Even _I_ wouldn't do something that dumb."

Michael wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand, grimacing as the coal and oil in it clung to his cheeks. He looked at Gavin, his sarcasm masking his concern.

"You're alive though, aren't you? You're okay?"

"Yeah, but -"

"Moron." Michael walked past him, sounding angry, but everyone saw the relief on his face.

"Where are you going, dude?" Ray asked.

"The noise may have attracted more. We have to take cover."

"Not to mention we need to rest." Blaine added, walking beside Michael. The rest of the rangers began to walk with them.

None of them heard the small clink of glass behind them or the quiet shuffle of boots on the ground.

 

*

 

"We can stop here for a while."

They all sat down heavily onto the floor, a couple of them sprawling onto their backs. They'd been walking at a killer pace for about an hour now. Or at least they thought it was an hour. Their feet were sore and the cold was slowly eating away at them. There still wasn't any sign of the Nether Achievement City, even though Arryn, their expert tracker, had been sure that they were following some sort of path.

They passed a flask of water round and tried to catch their breath.

"Aren't we supposed to be there by now?" Gavin asked, hugging onto his knees. Michael looked up at him but Arryn answered before he could.

"Logic would say so. But the path seems to stretch on forever, there's no turn offs or anything."

"At this rate we're going to freeze to death before we get to this guy." Ray said between mouthfuls of food. Lindsay shot him an irritated look. Michael stood up, pulling his sword with him.

"I'm going to explore further away from the path. Maybe we missed something." He said.

"I doubt it, Arryn's already checked."

"I could have easily missed something." Arryn said, shaking her head. She looked up at Michael. "You go ahead, but take someone with you."

"I'll go." Gavin stood up, ignoring the shaking of his exhausted muscles. He wasn't used to all this walking. Michael saw him wobble and he looked him over worriedly.

"You sure? You look like you could use some rest."

"I'm fine. Let's go."

 

They gathered up their things and set off, Gavin sending the group a wave before turning back around. The two men walked back down the path until they came to an opening they'd spotted earlier. Both of them drew their weapons and walked through the cave. The only sound was the crunching of the ground underneath their boots and the bubbling of lava next to them.

"Thank God this lava's here, we'd be falling on our faces otherwise." Gavin said, attempting to make conversation.

"Yeah..." Michael replied. His voice was uncharacteristically quiet as they walked through the empty cave, his eyes seeming distracted, like he was having trouble focusing. Gavin frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fan-fucking-tastic, thanks for asking."

"Why do you always have to be so angry when I care about how you are?" Gavin asked, his annoyance leaking into his voice. Michael stopped and suddenly rounded on him.

"Because you're not meant to!"

Gavin stopped, shocked at the sudden shout. Anger seemed to radiate from the ranger as he grimaced and turned away as if he were trying to control himself. The other man blinked in confusion.

"You're not meant to care. You're not meant to say you've seen me before." _You're not meant to make me feel like we know each other better than we should._

Ironically, Gavin somehow knew that Michael would then kick angrily at the dirt infront of him, pushing it into the lava. Why did he think it was a habit? Why did he recognise the childish movement?

"Well I can't help it, so don't go bloody shouting at me like it's the end of the world."

Gavin was unnerved by the strange laugh Michael let out.

"It is, though!" Michael turned around and fixed him with empty eyes and an empty grimace. "We're getting slaughtered left, right and fucking centre! And now we can't find the only guy who can help us remember!"

Gavin's voice was small as he suddenly remembered what Lindsay had told him. "Us?"

"Forget it." Michael spat. He turned and began to walk away but Gavin caught up to him, stopping him with a hand on his arm. Michael shook him off.

"Micool you have to tell me what's going on with you!"

"I don't _have_ to do anything."

"I want to help you!" Gavin said, sounding exasperated as he jumped infront of Michael to block his way. He searched his eyes, trying to reach through his walls somehow. But the other man held a perpetual anger and sadness inside of him; Gavin didn't even know the start of it.

Michael's jaw tightened before he sighed and relaxed his stance. Gavin felt hopeful as he lowered his arms from where they'd been blocking him. The ranger looked down at the floor, his fingers shuffling nervously around the hilt of his sword.

 

"You're not the only one who's forgotten things, Gavin. You should count yourself lucky that you even remember who your family is." The weight of those words pressed down on them, especially Gavin, whose mind came to a screeching halt. "Medic said it was a creeper attack. I'd landed so hard I'd cracked my noggin and after that, I couldn't remember a damn thing."

As Michael looked up at him, all rage gone from his eyes, Gavin found himself hurrying to give some form of comfort. Why, he didn't know. A minute ago this guy had been screaming at him, but here Gavin was, his heart aching for him.

"I couldn't remember either, we can help you, the potion guy can help you." He said, feeling an urgency to wipe that sad smile off Michael's lips. It stretched them into a crude copy of his usual smile, like he was trying to revive his usual temperament.

"What if we don't find him? Then we're all fucked."

Gavin got an idea. "Would you say we'd be...royally fucked?" He grinned as Michael groaned, pushing past him.

"That was fucking awful."

But Gavin saw an actual smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He bounded after him, a renewed spring in his step.

"Made you smile, though."

"Shut up."

 

The bubbling of the lava masked the sound of advancing footsteps perfectly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm sorry about the long gap between this upload and the last chapter. I recently got a tiny baby kitten, and she's taking all of my energy and time. Not to mention school and general stress. I promise I'll try regularly updating every week, but I'm running out of drafted chapters and I can't seem to get in the zone. 
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this (short) chapter! <3

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

_Gavin stifled his giggles with his hand and ducked down behind the chair. He glanced at Michael next to him, who was peeking over the edge at the king._

_"I know you're here somewhere!"_

_Gavin squeaked as Michael pulled him lower into cover. He put a finger to his lips, motioning for Gavin to stay down and stay quiet._

_Geoff inched closer to them, pretending not to hear Gavin's...well, his Gavin noises._

_"Hmm. Guess you guys got me fooled." He put his hands on his hips. He saw Michael's curls pop out from the corner of his eye but he ignored it. His eyes scanned the room instead, roaming over the paintings and tapestries briefly. For whatever reason, the boys loved to hide in this room._

_Suddenly, something behind one of the chairs banged against a large painting of Princess Weiss, and Geoff whipped around. He heard another thud and what sounded like Michael's harsh whispering._

_"Did I just hear something?"_

_Someone murmured 'no' from behind the furniture._

_Geoff walked up to the chair and sat down, drumming his fingers on the large arm rests._

_"Where could they be..." He said to himself. He looked up at the tapestry across the room and tried not to laugh as he heard Michael smacking Gavin and telling him to shut up. They really weren't good at keeping quiet. By himself, Michael would actually have a chance, but Gavin just couldn't keep his tiny mouth from babbling away._

_Geoff quickly turned around, looking behind the chair._

_"Geoff!" Gavin squealed and fell over, knocking the painting again. Michael just slumped down on the floor looking defeated._

_"Hey, be careful. You okay there, Gav?"_

_"Yepp."_

_Geoff helped the two of them up and pulled them onto his lap._

_"I was beginning to worry I'd never find you."_

_"Yeah, well Gavin wouldn't shut up." Michael said, moodily crossing his arms. He glared at Gavin, who giggled and leaned into the king's shoulder._

_"Sorry Micool."_

_"Whatever."_

_Geoff never worried about their little arguments. They barely lasted longer than ten minutes at a time. Even now, Michael was trying not to grin as he stuck his tongue out at his best friend. Bouncing his knees, he got both of their attentions and smiled at them._

_"Can I ask you guys a question?" They nodded. "Why do you like to hide in this room?"_

_Gavin shrugged and Michael said, "I like the pictures."_

_"You mean the paintings and the tapestries."_

_"Yeah."_

_They looked around at the walls. There were four paintings and four tapestries, one for each of the warrior princesses that had once held joint monarchy over the land. There was Princess Ruby, who faced a tapestry of a giant map on the other wall, directly opposite to her; there was Princess Weiss behind them, who faced a tapestry of the highest mountain in the land (promptly named Mount Weiss after the monarch); there was Princess Blake, who faced a tapestry of a swirling underwater scene; there was Princess Yang, who faced a tapestry of a raging forest fire._

_"Do you remember who these people are?"_

_"They're princesses." Michael answered, more attentive than Gavin, who was picking at a loose thread on his sleeve._

_"They're not just any princesses. These girls ruled the land together and banished all the monsters."_

_"Woah..." Michael looked at the portraits with more appreciation than before._

_Suddenly Gavin looked up at him, his smile mischievous._

_"Micool..."_

_"What?"_

_"Race you outside."_

_They hopped off his lap lightning fast and ran out the door, their feet pounding down the hallway until Geoff was left in silence. He sighed._

_"So much for the history lesson."_

_Never mind, it didn't matter much. He had plenty of time to teach them._

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, things haven't been going all that brilliantly for me at the moment. It looks like I may have to put this fic on hold for a while, but I'll try my best not to let that happen. We shall see.

Michael and Gavin had been walking for some time in companionable silence. Gavin occasionally made a dumb remark, and Michael let himself be distracted for a moment. But it always came back to the cold, soundless atmosphere of the Nether. Well, not completely soundless. There was the lava, and that other sound that nagged at the back of Michael's mind. He heard it every couple of minutes, a tiny shuffle that belonged to neither of them. By this time, Gavin was positive that he was being paranoid.

But there it came again.

"See? Did you hear it that time?" Michael asked, turning to look behind them.

"I swear to God, you're going mad. There's nothing there."

Michael frowned and stayed still, trying to ignore Gavin's huff of annoyance and the shuffle of his boots on the ground.

It was deathly quiet here. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. He was probably just imagining things, right?

Another shuffle. Gavin squeaked.

 

Michael spun around, his sword raised. He froze where he was when he saw the man standing behind Gavin, and the knife held to his throat. The man's smile chilled him to the bone. He raised his eyebrow and said,

"Good evening."

"Get your fucking hands off him." Michael spat, his blood boiling.

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

Michael watched helplessly as Gavin's hands fumbled over the arm around his chest, but froze as the knife pressed harder against his skin.

"What the fuck do you want?" The ranger asked, some deep fear making his heart race. He locked eyes with Gavin, who was desperately trying to keep calm.

"What are you and your group doing here?" The man asked.

"We're here to find someone."

"In the Nether?" He asked, seeming amused. "Incase you haven't noticed, it's not exactly prime real estate."

"We know that, fuck-face." Michael spat. He was getting increasingly scared and irritated, and that wasn't a combination that ended rationally. He took a deep breath. "There's meant to be a guy here. Someone who used to be very important to the King and Queen."

"Oh yeah? Tell me more about him."

"This isn't story time, asshole. Let him go."

"I suppose I could..." The guy shrugged, but his eyes glinted maniacally. "Then I could pay your friends a little visit. I'm sure they'd be willing to talk with a little persuasion." As if to make his point, the tip of his blade broke skin, and Gavin squeaked and tried to wrench his head back.

"Micool, just tell him!"

"Alright, we get it!" Michael shouted over him. "I'll talk, just don't hurt him."

"There we go."

Michael ignored his creepy smile and began to talk.

"The guy you're holding there is Prince Gavin Ramsey." Michael saw the shock the man tried to hide, but failed as his glance fluttered between Gavin's head and the ranger. "We're looking for the royal Potion Master so he can bring Gavin's memory back. We're getting desperate. We need to find the Ramseys as soon as possible."

"What's your name?"

"Michael."

The man's eyes widened fractionally.

"What's _your_ name?" Michael asked sarcastically. His heart jumped as the man let Gavin go, sheathing his knife.

"Sir Ryan Haywood. But you probably know me as the Potion Master."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
